


(you’ve) got me feeling emotions

by atlas_oulast



Series: Stagepuppies Fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: Christine’s alone on a Sunday morning, and decides to fix that problem.





	(you’ve) got me feeling emotions

**Author's Note:**

> to the three people who i know for certain will read this - thanks :D
> 
> to the other five people who will click on this because why not - you’re awesome

It was just a regular old morning in Christine’s kitchen. Christine got up at seven on Sunday morning, made herself eggs (and by extension, her older sister Leah and younger sister Renee) and then watched as everyone eventually left. 

Her younger sister, to a soccer meet, her older one to her friend’s house to leave on a road trip to Pittsburgh, her mom and dad to their pottery class. (They were going to be that sweet old couple who did arts and crafts and shit together, and since they were both in their late forties, they were getting a head start on it.) 

And then Christine was alone, alone enough to practice belting in the living room mirror without Leah complaining that she couldn’t focus and Renee complaining that she was too loud in general, and alone enough to call Jeremy.

”Good morning,” Christine said, as soon as Jeremy picked up.

”I love you, but it’s only eight thirty, Christine,” Jeremy half-whined, though Christine could tell he was smiling. “Waking up before, like, nine, especially on a weekend, should be illegal.”

”This is blasphemous, Jeremy. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.”

Jeremy laughed. “Perhaps you should exile me to the land of Always Having To Wake Up At Seven.”

”So, you want to move into my house, then.”

”Brooke agrees with me about appropriate wake up times, though. So you’re outvoted.”

”Maybe if you drank coffee you wouldn’t mind getting up earlier.”

”Coffee is a disgrace unto humanity. It’s bitter and doesn’t work.”

“You’re just full of incorrect opinions!” 

“Brooke will agree with me.”

”Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy?!” Christine gasped dramatically. “Coffee is Brooke’s lifeblood as well as mine.”

”Tea is better than coffee. Tea actually tastes good, and it’s got caffeination as well.”

”Tea is only good for special occasions.”

”You are a vile disgrace to humanity and the Society of Good Opinions. I’ll have to revoke your badge.”

”Oh no, not my badge! Oh, good sir, I beg of you, allow me to retain my badge of honour.”

”No. For supporting the bitter bean called Coffee, your badge is hereby revoked.”

”The committee of the Society of Good Opinions will agree with me! Starbuck’s profits don’t lie!”

”Too late, this is all part of the Tea Coup. I’ve assassinated all committee members partial to coffee. All members of the Society who drink coffee who survive will be exiled to the state of... the state of Tealinois.”

Christine gasped. “I’ll be back, Sir Teabag, and when I return, I will have my revenge!”

”Tea Soliders, take her away!”

Christine was the first to burst into giggles, and Jeremy followed, quickly enough.

”Do you wanna come over?” Christine asked, then accompanied her statement by beginning to hum Christina Aguilera’s _Come On Over._

“Sure. Should I bring Brooke, too?”

”Yes! I’m home alone, so Renee isn’t gonna bother us every ten seconds again.”

”She’s not so bad.”

”She got the stepladder out from the garage and washed my bedroom window because I wouldn’t tell her where I’d stuck the Cherry Cokes!”

Jeremy laughed. “So she’s a little annoying.”

”She’s fourteen, she shouldn’t be that annoying,” Christine grumbled.

”Oh well. I’m coming over.”

”And you’re bringing Brooke.”

”And I’m bringing Brooke. See you soon.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

And then they hung up, and Christine stayed there, hanging upside down off the side of the couch, until she heard a voice outside.

”You’ve got me feeling emotions, deeper than I ever dreamed of.”

It was Brooke, and she was singing Mariah Carey, and... was she...

Christine opened the door, and somehow, Brooke was balancing a Starbucks cup between her chin and shoulder, and playing her ukulele. Sure, she had her little ukulele strap on to help her hold it, but it was still a feat.

And there was Jeremy, right behind Brooke, watching Brooke with a small, quiet smile on his face, and then he looked at Christine and gave her that smile.

And Christine took that smile and held it by her heart as she grabbed the Starbucks cup from Brooke so she didn’t drop it, and ushered the two in.

Brooke headed from the foyer straight to the kitchen, and hoisted herself into the counter, kicking off her boots at the same time, and then continued to play and sing.

”In the morning, when I rise, you are the first thing on my mind.”

Christine ran excitedly into the kitchen, set down the cup, and then grabbed Jeremy, who’d walked over, grobbed his hands, and started dancing with him.

It wasn’t anything professional, mostly just shimmying to the song as Brooke sang in that sweet soprano of hers. She couldn’t hit all the high notes, she wasn’t _that_ good _,_ but it was still... awesome.

Christine decided she could stay like this forever, holding Jeremy, one hand in his and one on his shoulder, with his other hand on her hip, as they attempted to ballroom dance and sock hop to Mariah Carey.

Brooke, just a few feet away, sitting prim and proper on the counter, eyes flickering back and forth from the fingerpad and her partners. Her mouth was open wide as she sang, and she laughed, breaking from a (attempt at) a high note when Christine tripped and played it off by spinning around with Jeremy just barely picking up in enough time to lift his arm for her to twirl under.

And then the song ended, and Brooke stood up on the counter, walked over to put the ukulele down over on top of the refrigerator, and then jumped down to the floor, and began singing Journey To The Past from Anastasia.

Christine, unsurprisingly, joined in, and Jeremy used one arm for each girl to twirl them around as they sang, and then they let go, Christine jumping onto the counter and walking across it, acting like she was walking a tightrope and not a granite countertop with no shoes on, and met Brooke over on the counter next to the stove, sitting on her lap and letting Brooke embrace her as they sang.

It was a careful but caring dance, not only their love but the actual, literal dance.

And Christine felt full, full of love and happiness and laughter.

And after that song, it was Jeremy  who started the next one, walking over to Brooke with a fake scowl and beginning to sing I Can Do Anything Better Than You.

Brooke, Christine, and Jeremy took turns playing both characters, shoving the other out of the ‘spotlight’ with giggles to steal their line.

Jeremy ended up with the long note, and to his credit, he held it most of the way there.

And then they trekked upstairs, singing Learn To Do It, with Brooke as Anastasia, and then collapsed onto Christine’s bed, still singing, like they were the fucking Brady Bunch.

Morning cuddles were not a thing they did often, since they all lived in different houses, and five days out of seven, they were going to school. It was rare when they could all squeeze together in someone’s bed in a morning, almost all of their cuddling was done in the evenings.

And they usually did it in Brooke’s queen sized bed, not Christine’s twin sized bed, which was definitely much too small for this purpose, but who cared? They were together, squished impossibly close, Brooke in the middle, Christine by the wall, and Jeremy on the end.

They didn’t sleep, though, why waste such a dramatic trek upstairs and such a dramatic flail into bed? 

Intead, they just talked. About everything. From how much Brooke loved Gwen Stefani to how much Jeremy loved them both and Christine’s period cramps and Brooke’s hurting fingertips and Jeremy’s pinkie toes.

And it was more than Christine ever could’ve asked for. Two partners who loved her unconditionally and forever, who loved each other as well, who kept no secrets from her or each other, who would listen to her rant about Miss Saigon for twenty minutes at nine in the morning, squished in her tiny bed.

”I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> look me in the eye and tell me that jeremy heere would not be a tea snob


End file.
